Marcas
by alejandra.pyo10
Summary: HITSUKARIN. Y ahí lo vio, habían dos buenas razones, eran pequeñas pero en verdad MUY ro lo que realmente le molesto es que había sido ¿planeado?


Hola estoy aquí de nuevo dejando esta historia que espero la disfruten tanto como yo disfrute al escribirla

Gracias a todos por leer el de "ilógico" pensé que sería demasiado empalagosa XD pero por ello ahora les traigo esta historia que es totalmente diferente a la anterior, bueno disfrútenla…

La serie y los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, hago esto solo para entretener

**Marcas**

Hoy se veía en el cielo un perfecto día soleado con algunas nueves adornando el paisaje, cierta pelinegra caminaba a paso firme a su escuadrón a cubrir su papel como tercera oficial al mando el cual cubría desde hace 2 años, exactamente la fecha en la que vino a la Sociedad de Almas a vivir permanentemente.

Ahora a sus 19 años era una chica con un físico envidiable, sus años jugando futbol y entrenando en la SS no habían sido en vano sus piernas eran largas y torneadas, su pecho no era ni grande ni pequeño era normal para una chica de su edad, su cabellera negra como la noche le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros pero siempre la tenía recogida para que no le estorbara al entrenar. El uniforme lo modifico, el pantalón lo cambio por un short que llegaba a medio muslo y unas calcetas largas que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas.

Sin duda alguna era una chica muy hermosa pero el cambio solo había sido físico ya que su carácter seguía siendo de los mil demonios. Pero aun así seguía siendo muy atractiva para varios hombres los cuales no paraban de insistirle en que tuviera una cita con ellos las cuales dependiendo el caso rechazaba tranquilamente y en otras en una agresiva forma ya que la llegaban a desesperar, aun no entendía por que seguían insistiendo en invitarla si ya TODOS saben que tiene novio.

Así es la pelinegra ya tiene novio y este no es nada más ni nada menos que el capitán del décimo escuadrón con el cual llevaba cerca de 6 meses, a pesar de haber llegado a la SS hace 2 años los dos eran demasiado orgullosos como para admitirlo hasta que después de un tiempo dejaron el orgullo a un lado y comenzaron a salir.

Y es por ello que no entiende por qué no dejan de insistirle en salir con ella aun a sabiendas de quien es su novio y lo que él podía hacerles físicamente si seguían acercándosele.

Es por eso que ya estaba preparada psicológicamente para lo que venía hoy, es decir, las interminables miradas acosadoras, los chicos que salían de la nada con flores, etc. incluso del chico del 4to escuadrón que era el que más insistía, siempre le intentaba dar regalos y le hacía muchísimos cumplidos

Lo vio acercarse a lo lejos y bufo, hoy no tenía ganas para esto.

Estaba a menos de 2 metros y este la vio de arriba abajo deteniéndose cera de su cara lo cual incomodo a la pelinegra pero lo que paso en seguida la sorprendió, el chico parecía… ¿decepcionado?... como si le hubieran quitado cualquier clase de ilusión, después de unos segundos se dio media vuelta y se fue sin decir nada

Lo mismo pasó con todos los demás chicos que no paraban de seguirla, decidió seguir su camino y después de un rato llego a su escuadrón dirigiéndose al baño para lavarse la cara un poco ya que sabía que al llegar a la oficina le esperaba mucho papeleo por parte de su teniente y necesitaba estar despierta al menos por un rato.

-¿Me pregunto que pasar?, no es que me importe pero todo eso fue extraño—Se decía a si misma mientras se lavaba las manos y juntaba el agua para después llevársela a la cara y empezar a limpiarla con los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos se miró en el espejo para quitar el exceso de agua pero mientras hacía eso vio la razón del por qué todos la habían visto así.

En su cuello había dos buenas razones para ello, eran pequeñas pero en verdad MUY VISIBLES.

A su mente llegó lo ocurrido la tarde de ayer, Toshiro había regresado de una misión que lo mantuvo lejos dos semanas y bueno ellos no eran de las parejas cariñosas ni empalagosas pero fue mucho tiempo y tenían que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Flash Back-

El sol se ocultaba lentamente por el horizonte, todo en la SS estaba tranquilo exceptuando la oficina del 10mo escuadrón.

Entre beso y beso un peliblanco y una pelinegra se demostraban lo mucho que se habían extrañado y aún más lo mucho que necesitaban de la cercanía del otro.

Él la tenía acorralada frente el escritorio mientras la tobaba de la cintura posesivamente acercándola más a su cuerpo, mientras ella le alborotaba el cabello con una mano y con la otra tomaba el rostro del peliblanco para acercarlo más.

El beso se fue intensificando más y más y el aire fue aún más demandado, pararon un poco para mirarse a los ojos, las palabras eran innecesarias no podían decir nada que no estuvieran representando al besarse.

En un movimiento la carga y se dirigió al sillón

-¿q-qué crees q-que estás haciendo?—Cuestiono sumamente sonrojada la pelinegra, él la recostó con cuidado a lo largo del sillón recostándose sobre ella sin lastimarla con su peso

-Lo que no pude hacer en 2 semanas—y así comenzó a atacar su blanquecino cuello empezándole a dar pequeños besos los cuales, pasado un tiempo, empezaron a ser más intensos brindándole a Karin una sensación muy agradable.

No pudo hacer más que acariciar su espalda mientras soltaba pequeños suspiros entrecortados e incluso lo que parecía ser un intento por decir su nombre

Comenzó a bajar de a poco hasta las clavículas fue ahí donde Karin decidió darle vuelta al asunto así que en un movimiento se posiciono esta vez ella arriba de él colocando sus piernas entre las dos de este, a la vez que él llevaba sus manos a la cintura de ella nuevamente como si quisiera evitar que esta se separara

Los besos continuaron nuevamente apasionados, cada uno se encargaba de explorar eso que se les negó durante dos semanas pero esta vez la chica se aventuró a explorar ese pecho bien trabajado de su novio el cual era una de las tantas cosas que amaba de él. Lo fue explorando de arriba debajo de una manera tan lenta que hacía que su novio tuviera pequeños suspiros, lo hacía tan lento que lo estaba matando

En eso estaban cuando de repente

-TAICHOOO—se escucharon los gritos de su teniente a no más de 20 pasos de su oficina los dos abrieron los ojos como plato y se separaron al instante tratando de recuperar la compostura

Cuando la teniente llego vio a su capitán en su escritorio con el papeleo prácticamente metido a la cara y a la pelinegra viendo por la ventana tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

-¿Por qué no me dijo que ya había llegado?—Hizo puchero

-Si estuvieras aquí haciendo tu trabajo en lugar de estar en otro lugar haciendo nada lo habrías sabido desde hace mucho—Reprendió sonando lo más normal posible.

-que malo es usted—lloriqueo y rápidamente cambio de tema—cielos capitán, acaba de llegar y ya está trabajando ¿Por qué no sale a divertirse con Karin-chan?—Comento pícaramente

En la mente de los dos solo paso un "si supieras"

-Ande vaya a divertirse o si sigue de amargado ella lo dejara—y como era de esperarse se ganó un fuerte—MATSUMOTO—por parte del peliblanco, lo que hizo que la teniente saliera de ahí lo más rápido que pudo

Karin solo pudo suprimir una risa lo cual noto el peliblanco

-¿y tú de que te ríes?—Reprendió seriamente

-Oh disculpe usted señor amargado, tal vez RangiKu-san tenga razón, me puedo buscar a alguien menos amargado—

-Primero muerto antes de permitir esa tontería—y como rayo se posiciono tras de ella—eso es algo que voy a evitar, además tu nunca harías eso, tú me quieres solo a MI—Contesto realmente confiando de sus palabras y comenzó a darle besos en el cuello nuevamente-¿o me equivoco?—y de nuevo esas dulces sensaciones en hicieron presentes en su cuello, no pudiéndolo evitar aparto la vista y un sonrojo se hizo presente el cual no pasó desapercibido por el peliblanco.

-Lo sabía no me equivoco-

FIN FLASH BACK

Ahora veía incrédula su reflejo, estaba más que claro el cómo llegaron esas marcas a su cuello, desplazo su mano a las marcas para taparlas con la palma de la mano sin poder evitar pronunciar el nombre de su novio con irritabilidad

-T-THOSHIRO—Con grandes pasos de dirigió a la oficina del susodicho para rendir cuentas, estaba por abrir la puerta cuando esta se abrió desde dentro dejándola ver a una persona muy conocida

-Kuchiki-taicho, buenos días—Saludo un poco sorprendida tratando de tragarse un poco el enojo que tenía

-Tercera al mando Kurosaki, buenos día—Contesto a su saludo con su tono de voz tan característico del pelinegro-¿le duele el cuello?—no pudo evitar ver que la mano de esta descansaba sobre la piel de su cuello.

La chica por su lado se sonrojo un poco y trato de actuar lo más normal que pudo—e-este s-sí, creo que dormí mal—Mintió, rogándole a los dioses que le creyera y no insistiera más en el tema.

-No sé sobre esfuerce, debería ir al 4 escuadrón—

-Eso hare, gracias capitán Kuchiki—El solo asintió y se retiro

En 0,02 segundos el enojo de esta regreso a su ser dirigiéndose así adentro y cerrando la puerta bruscamente tras de sí.

El capitán peliblanco solo de dirigió una minúscula mirada y volvió al papeleo restándole importancia a su entrada.

Esto solo la irrito más y al llegar hasta él azotó sus dos manos en el escritorio.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES?—Cuestiono enojado

-TÚ NO ESTÁS EN POSICIÓN DE ESTAR MOLESTO—Hizo notar su gran enfado

-¿De qué hablas?—

-¿Cómo que de que hablo?—

-La verdad no sé de qué hablas—Contesto con un toque de confusión

Tal parecía que él no se daría cuenta por si solo así que le ayudo un poco

-De esto me refiero—Dijo señalando su cuello

Él se le quedo viendo una fracción de segundo para contestar un— ah eso—y seguido de eso una minuciosa sonrisa se impregnó en sus labios

La cabeza de Karin casi explotaba, ¿acaso estaba sonriendo? Prácticamente demostraba que no había arrepentimiento en eso que hizo

-¿Por qué estas sonriendo? Esto no es gracioso—

-Vamos tu y yo sabemos cómo llego eso ahí—Contesto sin un poco de vergüenza ocasionando un sonrojo a la chica

-y-ya sé cómo llego aquí—Contesto indignada

-Entonces que te molesta—

-¿Q-QUÉ QUE ME MOLESTA?, estuve caminando como si nada por toda la SS con esto—se volvió a señalar a si misma—

-ASÍ QUE TE MOLESTA QUE TODOS TUS PRETENDIENTES TE VIERAN—Reclamo furioso dejando salir sus celos—PUES DISCULPA POR ROMPERTE LA ILUSIÓN—

-¿DE QUÉ DEMONIOS HABLAS? POR MI TODOS ELLOS SE PUEDEN IR AL INFIERNO, EN DADO CASO EL ÚNICO QUE ME HUBIERA IMPORTADO QUE ME VIERA SERÍA MI HERMANO PORQUE AHÍ SÍ, TE INFORMO QUE A TI TE MATA Y A MÍ ME ENCIERRA EN UNA TORRE BAJO LLAVE—

El peliblanco solo se quedó callado

-Sabes ahora puedo confirmar de que esto fue un acto voluntario y planeado por tu parte- Declaro la pelinegra un poco más calmada

-¿y que querías que hiciera? Todos esos idiotas no dejan de seguirte y acosarte—

-Congelarlos era una buena opción—Respondió sin más ganándose una mirada irónica por parte de su novio aunque ahora que lo pensaba no parecía tan mala idea—A demás ¿tú crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo te ven las otras chicas? Prácticamente te comen con la mirada y yo no puedo hacer nada—suspiro—me tengo que comer mi coraje, mientras que TU te das la libertad de poder hacer algo al respecto—

Toshiro solo la observo y cuando por fin se decidió en hablar una mariposa infernal entro por la ventana informándole sobre una reunión de capitanes

-ya vuelvo—y desapareció por la puerta

Karin no pudo decir nada y aun con la mano en el cuello se dirigió a su casa

-Bien esto debe funcionar—Dijo colocándose una mascada alrededor del cuello teniendo cuidado de cubrir bien esa parte marcada

Al estar totalmente satisfecha emprendió su camino devuelta al escuadrón, mientras un peliblanco salía de su reunión, en el camino pudo sentir muchas miradas muy penetrantes de reojo se aventuró a investigar su procedencia encontrándose con muchas chicas de diferentes escuadrones

"Karin tenía mucha razón en verdad hay muchas acosadoras rondándome" Pensó el peliblanco, al doblar la vuelta en una esquina choco con alguien

-Karin—

-Toshiro—Musito la susodicha

El peliblanco no pudo evitar el mirar la dirección en la que venía Karin, detrás de ella podía ver a varios chicos que intentaban no ser descubiertos al seguirla, al dirigir la mirada a la chica pudo notar que ella también se dio cuenta de las chicas que lo seguían a él

Bien Karin estaba molesta por no poder hacer nada con respecto a sus acosadoras y él estaba molesto por que incluso son esas marcas ellos no dejaban de seguirla

Solo se le ocurría algo y esperaba que funcionara.

En un instante él se acercó a ella robándole un beso, Karin ante esto se sorprendió ya que Toshiro no era de los que expresaran amor públicamente a él le gustaba mantener su imagen frente a los demás.

Pero después de un rato Karin no pudo resistir más y correspondió el beso el cual se tornó un poco más apasionado, el peliblanco rogaba al principio que todos los vieran para que así les quedara claro que ninguno de los dos esta ni estaría disponible, pero después de un rato se olvidó de ese asunto y se perdió en ese adictivo beso.

Todos los presentes se marcharon con una notoria desilusión en su rostro hasta dejarlos solos pero había uno que no le gusto para nada lo que estaba presenciando

-¿THOSHIRO QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO CON MI HERMANA?—Los dos sorprendidos se separaron y dirigieron la mirada a un peli naranja que estaba hecho una furia mientras se acercaba a ellos

Karin se puso frente a su novio para hacerle frente a su hermano, actual capitán del 8vo escuadrón

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que es mi novio?—Pregunto irritada

-Y yo cuantas te tengo que decir que tú no puedes tener novio…-Y de manera improvista una pequeña oji-violeta lo pateo desde atrás dejándolo noqueado

-Lo siento tanto, lo deje de mirar unos segundos y se me escapo—Dijo la pequeña Kuchiki disculpándose mientras se lo llevaba arrastrando dejando a los dos un poco sorprendidos

Después de unos segundos la pelinegra suspiro

-bien, creo que es hora de regresar al escuadrón— Al concluir sintió como su novio se ponía atrás de ella abrazándola por la cintura

-¿Sabes? No va haber nadie en el escuadrón—Dijo pícaramente cerca de su cuello

-Tu nunca cambias—Dijo resignada—pero esta vez te tienes que controlar o el que estará marcado esta vez… serás tú—

FIN

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Espero lo hayan disfrutado. No olviden comentar.

MUCHAS pero muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron la historia anterior me hizo realmente feliz saber que les gusto, se los agradezco mucho, pensé que casi con gustaría ya que fue un poco empalagosa pero bueno gracias !

Mely1715: gracias por comentar en la gran mayoría de mis historias

MikeRyder: Gracias por tu comentario, quise que fuera sorpresa lo de su noviazgo (agradezco mucho tu apoyo)

Aresuri-cham: Me alegra saber que te gusto y te prometo que algún día terminare los que me faltan XD, (fue un placer conocerte, ya no hemos hablado pero me gustó mucho platicar contigo, otro día platicamos XD)

Karin-chan150301: Me alegra saber que te gusto muchisimisimo, gracias por los cuatro comentarios te lo agradezco mucho

Ola K ase: gracias por comentar, que bueno que te tomaste un momento para comentar

No sé hasta cuando escribiré el otro pero espero contar con su apoyo XD cuídense bye bye


End file.
